


Гадина

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, gen - Freeform, timetravel(намек)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история Кейт Арджент. Её ненависти, злости и безумия. Это историю, которую отчаянно пытались переписать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гадина

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю эту историю, потому что это тот случай, когда история отражает жизнь и состояние души автора гораздо больше, чем автор когда-либо хотел.

Ветер раздувал волосы, холодил обнаженные руки  и заставлял кожу непривлекательно морщиться от дрожи.  Ледяные порывы обжигали горло, проникая в легкие через приоткрытый рот.  Сухие листья размеренно хрустели под ногами. Солнце только-только полностью поднялось из-за линии горизонта и ни капли не грело. Рассветная роса промочила легкую ткань брюк насквозь, неприятно облепив ноги. 

Кейт сделала крутой поворот, не сбрасывая темпа бега, и вернулась на тропу ведущую прочь из леса. Сейчас роща выглядела спокойно, умиротворенно и даже в некотором роде красиво… наверное. Но темнота ночи идет этому захолустью больше.

Отец любил повторять, что охотник должен быть хитрее, чем его цель, но вся хитрость мира не поможет несчастному, неспособному на действительно сильный удар. Поэтому Кейт достаточно быстро – не в пример всеми любимому Крису – завела привычку бегать по утрам, до занятий, развивая свою выносливость, скорость и ловкость. Она проводила часы на небольшом стрельбище в паре километров от города, развивая меткость, добиваясь идеально точного попадания. Кроме того пробежки были неплохим способом очистить мысли, обдумать последние события, поведение окружающих и принять решение о том, как вести себя дальше.

В доме все стояли на ушах. Около недели назад отец уходил на охоту. Кейт не посвящали в подробности, но после его возвращения в городе из волков остались только Хейлы.

Проклятые оборотни. И почему отец ещё не перестрелял их? Не раскатал их мозги по пыльным дорогам, которых кругом полно? Не пошинковал их на мелкие кусочки, как делал не раз? Откуда такое милосердие? Откуда эта лояльность?

Кейт знала ответ, но искренне не хотела верить.

За время своих размышлений она приблизилась к дому и по привычке огляделась по сторонам, предупреждая слежку. В окне соседского дома мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Мистер Харрис. Молодой химик, пришедший в этом году преподавать в школу. Кейт натянуто улыбнулась в его сторону и вежливо махнула рукой. Мужчина тут же смутился и скрылся в глубинах своего дома, а Кейт брезгливо фыркнула. Ничтожество. Но не стоит лишать его иллюзий, однажды он может быть весьма полезен.

Бесшумно ступая по крыльцу, Кейт по привычке прислушалась – когда никто не знает о твоем присутствии можно выяснить немало интересного.

\- Он точно ушел из города? – донесся из-за двери приглушенный голос матери.

\- Да. Мы прочесали весь штат, все закоулки, все дороги, все отели… Даже сходили к этому их чертову дереву. Ничего, кроме тех трупов на старом заводе, - уверенно ответил отец. От его холодного, даже скорее ледяного тона, по телу Кейт пробежали мурашки. – Дюкалеон ушел из Бикон Хилл, Мариза. Не беспокойся на этот счет.

\- Мы должны быть уверены. Поступок Хейлов о многом говорит: не каждый оборотень сдаст своего собрата. Даже такого безумного как Дюкалеон, - мама не выказала ни капли спокойствия. – Они не опасны.

\- Я не стану доверять волкам, даже если они перегрызут глотки своим волчатам, в попытке доказать нам свою лояльность, - резко откликнулся Джерард. – Талия Хейл слишком много на себя берет.

Кейт молчаливо согласилась с отцом. Собаке - собачья смерть.

\- Может, она и последняя истинная волчица, но она, прежде всего, мать, Джер, - чуть смягчившись, заметила мать. – Она не позволит кому-либо ставить под угрозу своих щенков.

Девушка сморщилась, уловив в тоне матери не свойственную ей нежность. Любовь не была превалирующей чертой воспитания в доме Арджент. И Кейт, и Крису чаще приходилось иметь дело с жесткими приказами отца, его отстраненным равнодушием, и вежливым, но хладнокровным вниманием матери, чем с добротой и лаской. Крики Джерарда разносились по дому гораздо чаще, чем подбадривающее воркование матери. Возможно, это не было нормальным воспитанием, но они не знали ничего иного, а потому росли в рамках жесткой охотничьей идеологии.

\- Нам стоит уехать, - тем временем продолжил разговор её отец. – Не хочу, чтобы Кейт пересекалась с ними в школе.

\- Нет, - так же ровно ответила мама. – Это её последний год в школе. Она закончит её, а потом мы уедем. Кристофер все подготовит.

Кейт стиснула зубы, сдерживая свое негодование. Кристофер. Конечно. Её великий, безгрешный старший брат. Кто же ещё? Мать благоволит ему, отец им гордится, а что он сделал для этого? Продолжил отцовский бизнес? Женился? Не знал промаха? Крис не жил с семьей уже почти десять лет, а его тень все также упрямо заслоняла Кейт от родителей.

\- Ты с ним говорила?

\- С Викторией. Кристофер на охоте, - раздался легкий звон – судя по всему, мать принялась за мытье посуды. – Эллисон передавала нам «привет».

Не в силах терпеть восхищение внучкой, которым были пропитаны слова матери, Кейт сердито дернула за дверную ручку, заходя в дом. Родители тут же обернулись на шум и уставились на нее с абсолютно спокойным видом.

\- Дорогая, - улыбка едва тронула губы матери. – Как пробежка?

\- Нормально, - поджала губы Кейт.

\- У тебя сегодня тренировка сразу после школы, - воздержался от приветствия дочери Джерард. – Не опаздывай.

\- Конечно, - кивнула девушка, быстро взбегая по лестнице.

\- Завтрак через десять минут, не задерживайся! – крикнула Мариза ей вслед.

***

Когда Кейт зашла в столовую и привычно заняла место рядом со своими «мнимыми» подругами, невозмутимо продолживших обсуждать тряпки и парней, ей в глаза бросилась одинокая фигура за дальним столиком у окна.  Это место всегда пустовало, и считалось своеобразным столом для «одиночек». Тем примечательней было увидеть за ним младшего Хейла.

Кейт тихо ухмыльнулась. Золотой мальчик. Баскетболист, отличник, образцово-показательный ученик, не обделенный женским вниманием. Чертов оборотень. Она часто наблюдала за ним и за его сестренкой, учившейся на потоке вместе с Кейт. Искала хоть что-то, что могло бы выдать их. Короткое изменение цвета глаз, случайно мелькнувшие клыки или когти, явно нечеловеческая сила, ну, или хотя бы, регенерация. Но Хейлы были неплохо выдрессированы. Ни единой промашки. Ни единой утраты контроля. Никогда.

И за это она ненавидела их ещё больше.

За отсутствие возможностей.

\- Кейт? Кейт! – девушки за её столом, наконец, вспомнили об её существовании.

\- Что? – раздраженно отозвалась та.

\- Марк снова о тебе спрашивал. Может быть, сменишь гнев на милость? - глупо хихикая, заметила одна из девчонок – Мэддисон. – Бедный мальчик, он с тебя глаз не сводит.

Кэйт обернулась и окинула взглядом бывшего ухажёра.  Высокий, накачанный, смазливый и наивный. Идеальное сочетание для мальчика для постели, ну уж точно не для того, кто достоин находиться рядом с ней дольше тридцати секунд. Мужчина должен быть сильным, властным и уверенным в себе. Он должен быть стеной: твердой, непоколебимой, неразрушимой… А этот похож на тряпку.

\- Нет, я с ним закончила, - резко ответила Кейт соседке. – Пусть мамочка вытрет ему сопли, если он сам не в состоянии.

\- Жестоко, - коротко заметила Элли – другая из её «подруг». – Меня не перестает пугать эта твоя черта.

\- Я не жестока, - возразила Кейт снисходительным тоном. – Я реалистична. И я считаю, что мне нужен кто-то более… уверенный.

\- Например?

Девушка снова вернулась взглядом к Хейлу, все также уныло ковырявшемуся в своем обеде.

\- Например, капитан нашей баскетбольной команды, - приторно улыбаясь, отозвалась она.

\- Да, ты, наверное, шутишь? – ухмыльнулась Мэддисон. – Ты же его грязью поливала! К тому же он все ещё плачется по своей подружке, которую загрызла рысь неделю назад. Даже тебе это не по силам.

\- Звучит как вызов, - проговорила Кейт, про себя обдумывая внезапно пришедшую на ум мысль. – Думаю, я приму его.

***

Все просто.

Отец и мать смогут увидеть её потенциал, если она совершит нечто масштабное. Докажет, свою силу и веру в их идеалы. Покажет, что она достойна носить древнюю фамилию Арджент. Достойна продолжать их дело. Достойна быть частью семьи.

Какой способ может быть лучше охоты?

Все, что ей нужно, всегда было рядом. Она просто не замечала этого. Хейлы слабы. Слишком человечны. Слишком пытаются быть людьми. Слишком сильно верят в перемирие. Слишком наивны и беспечны. Она использует это. Она подберется так близко, как только сможет. И милый симпатичный Дерек ей поможет. Она войдет в их – его -  жизнь, добьется абсолютного доверия…

И покончит с оборотнями в Бикон Хилл.

Мама была права. Это будет волшебный выпускной год.

***

\- Выпрями спину и держи корпус прямо.

Кейт сдула с лица волосы, упрямо лезшие прямо в лицо, и выполнила указания наставника. Оуэн был старше её лет на десять. Примерно возраста Криса. И, конечно, был вполне состоявшимся охотником. В плане рукопашного боя ему не было равных, поэтому Кейт терпеливо сносила все его ухмылки, пошлые намеки и легкое презрение, которое то и дело проскакивало в его глазах во время их спаррингов. Он не считал её равной. «Мужчины охотятся, а женщины принимают решения». Иногда Кейт становилось интересно: замечала ли её мать усмешки своих тренеров много лет назад и, если замечала, то почему терпела? Зачем учиться убивать оборотней, если тебе никогда не позволят ощутить пряный аромат страха и адреналина во время охоты? Это просто пустая трата времени.

Оуэн заметил, что она отвлеклась на собственные мысли, и провел серию быстрых, точных и болезненных ударов по её корпусу, а затем, шутя, сбил её с ног ловкой подножкой. Кейт тяжело упала на землю, хорошо приложившись спиной, из-за чего воздух легких буквально вылетел из её легких. Она закашлялась холодным воздухом, поморщилась от запаха гниющей листвы, ударившего ей прямо в нос, и немного прослезилась от ноющей боли пронзившей затылок.

Оуэн стоял рядом, не скрывая широкой ухмылки.

\- Подъем, - он коротко ударил её по бедру, понукая встать. – Времени на отдых у тебя нет. В бою – тем более.

Кейт зашипела сквозь зубы, собирая всю волю в кулак, чтобы не застонать от боли: удар пришелся по старым синякам, и что-то подсказывало ей, что сегодня вечером там появится парочка новых.

\- Подъем! – громче повторил Оуэн. – Будь я оборотнем, ты бы уже была мертва!

\- Но ты не оборотень, - все-таки заметила девушка, поднимаясь на ноги. – Будь это иначе - я бы действовала быстрее.

\- Неужели? – фыркнул её наставник, тут же возобновив атаку и вынудив Кейт защищаться. – Почему? – он легко блокировал её удар и оттолкнул девушку в сторону. – Потому что это было бы по-настоящему? Потому что ты – охотник? – он усмехнулся ещё шире. – Не обманывай себя. Ты просто девчонка. Что у тебя есть? Длинные ноги и тугая задница? Чем ты будешь сражаться, если на тебя нападут? Пилочкой для ногтей? Шпильками? Или просто зацелуешь  до смерти?

\- У меня будет оружие! – зло воскликнула Кейт, как никогда ощущая прилив ярости, смешенной с ненавистью. – Я смогу защитить себя!!

\- Да, ладно? – Оуэн все также играючи отразил её удары, направленные в грудь и лицо, и хоть и пропустил тычок локтем в живот, даже не сбился с дыхания. – У оборотня есть клыки и острые когти. У них чуткий нос и слух.  Они регенерируют быстрее тебя. У оборотня всегда есть стая, - с каждым словом он усиливал давления, заставляя Кейт отступать назад и шататься из стороны в сторону от пропущенных ударов. – Что есть у тебя, Кейт? – он повысил голос и от души ударил её по лицу. Девушка отлетела назад на несколько шагов и почувствовала, как по подбородку сбежала струйка крови.

\- Оружие!! Аконит!! Рябина!! – яростно прокричала она, утерев кровь рукавом. – У меня есть хитрость и ловушки!!

Оуэн приторно сладко улыбнулся, быстро оказался рядом с ней – и новый удар снова отправил её на землю.

\- Неправильный ответ, - жестко отозвался он, присев рядом с ней на корточки. – Ещё один шанс, Кейт, - он больно схватил её за волосы. – Что у тебя есть?

\- Оуэн! – громкий отклик заставил её тренера ослабить хватку и обернуться.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Кейт бросила взгляд в сторону своего освободителя и еле сдержалась от негодующего стона. Нет. Только не он. Он не должен видеть её такой: униженной, избитой… Жалкой. Ничтожной. Слабой.

Отец.

\- Кейт! – Джерард смотрел и на нее, и в то же время как бы мимо. Словно упорно старался не замечать состояния дочери. – Поехали со мной. Сейчас.

***

Джерард остановил машину на обочине окружной дороги, шедшей через лес, и жестом велел дочери следовать за ним в чащу. Кейт понуро последовала его молчаливому приказу, про себя отметив, что отец тревожно оглядывался по сторонам, словно ждал подвоха.

Неужели?.. Охота?

\- Отец…

Джерард резко развернулся и зло уставился на дочь:

\- Я не помню, чтобы разрешал открывать тебе рот, Кейт. Или у меня проблемы с памятью? – яростным шепотом поинтересовался старший Арджент.

\- Нет, отец, - изо всех сил стремилась не выдать своей обиды на грубый тон девушка.

\- Отлично. И ни звука, Кейт. Нас не должны заметить, - Джерард снова огляделся по сторонам и продолжил бесшумное движение вглубь леса.

Шли они не долго. Скоро отец жестом приказал ей остановиться и также молча указал на нечто впереди. Выглянув из-за его плеча, Кейт замерла на месте. Прямо перед ней был дом Хейлов. Не зная, что думать, она устремила взгляд на отца. Что он собирается делать? Напасть? Один? На стаю? Но вскоре девушка отмела от себя эту мысль. Он бы не пришел сюда один. Тем более только в обществе Кейт.

Джерард коротко сощурился, присматриваясь к происходящему у дома, и бесшумно скрылся за кустами можжевельника, из-за которых открывалась наиболее удачная точка обзора. Он взмахом руки приказал Кейт присоединиться к нему. Она тут же присела рядом и устремила взгляд на логово стаи.

Обыкновенный деревянный дом. Два этажа, два крыльца, на второй этаж с улицы пробраться нельзя. Машины членов семьи: пара шевроле, джип и пафосный додж стояли прямо на улице с противоположного конца площадки. С этой стороны дома была сделана небольшая пристройка в виде веранды, на которой Кейт различила стол и пару кресел-качалок. Достаточно широкое пространство перед лесом и кустами, в которых укрылись Ардженты, было расчищено в виде полукруга. 

Кейт жадно впитывала детали: цвет дома, количество окон, ступеней на крыльце, фонарей вокруг площадки - сейчас важно абсолютно все, - когда дверь дома внезапно распахнулась и наружу выбежали оборотни.

Двое – достаточно взрослый мужчина с тенью седины на висках и более молодой парень лет двадцати трех – с улыбками на лицах стягивали с себя верхнюю одежду, на ходу обнажаясь по пояс, когда в дверях показалась высокая худощавая женщина с темными волосами, а следом за ней пара детей лет девяти-десяти и, до боли знакомая Кейт, Лора Хейл – её одноклассница.

\- Мальчики, это глупо! – раздраженно протянула женщина. – Немедленно прекратите!

\- Талия, спокойно! – отозвался тот, что постарше. – Это будет весело.

Ага, значит, это мать Дерека и Лоры – Талия Хейл. Альфа. Кейт тут же ещё раз внимательно её рассмотрела, коротко отмечая детали, вроде золотого кольца на руке, аккуратного макияжа и простой, но дорогой одежды.

-  Это абсурд, Тим, - отозвалась та. – Тебе не нужно доказывать свое превосходство.

\- Твой кузен с этим не согласен, дорогая, - усмехнулся он, обращая все свое внимание к молодому парню. – Ну, что Грэм? Приступим?

\- Давай, старичок! – весело отозвался тот. – Покажи, на что способны люди твоего возраста!

Кейт бросила быстрый взгляд на отца: лицо Джерарда потемнело и казалось словно застывшим от беззвучной ярости и гнева, его правая рука то и дело тянулась в сторону кобуры с пистолетом, видневшийся под курткой. Девушка жадно впитывала реакцию отца, которая доказывала, что она не одна такая, что есть кто-то ещё ненавидящий оборотней также сильно, как и она сама.

Тем временем оборотни на поляне сошлись в нешуточной драке. Сначала это больше походило на бокс или спортивную борьбу, но потом быстро переросло в настоящее сражение. Кейт так и не заметила, кто из оборотней выпустил когти первым – она впервые видела превращение так близко и потрясённо замерла, наблюдая, как мужчины калечили друг друга, даже не пытаясь контролировать силу ударов. По их полуобнаженным телам стекала кровь, смешанная с землей и сухими листьями, прилипшими к влажной коже. Дети на крыльце кричали что-то поддерживающее, пытаясь подбодрить мужчин, и лишь Талия Хейл хмуро наблюдала за грызней членов своей стаи.

В какой-то момент старший – тот, кого Хейл называла Тимом, - опрокинул своего противника и придавил его к земле, не позволяя вырваться и вынуждая признать свое поражение.

\- Это было здорово! – крикнул кто-то из малышни.

\- Ты отлично справился, пап, - мягко улыбнулась Лора.

Значит, это муж Талии и отец Дерека и Лоры. Любопытно. Кейт попыталась припомнить: видела ли она этого мужчину где-то до этого.

\- Спасибо, - отозвался тот. – Итак, кто следующий? – он заметил молодого парня, направившегося к машинам. – Пит, может быть, ты?

\- Нет, спасибо, - скривился тот, поправляя воротник своего пальто. – У меня свидание.

\- Надеюсь, твое свидание зовут не Джим, - глухо проговорила Талия.

\- Не беспокойся. У нас все взаимно, - язвительно ответил парень, хлопая дверцей доджа.

\- А где Дерек? – Тим Хейл оглядел толпу родственников.

\- У себя, - ответила Лора. – Сказал, что хочет побыть один.

Все оборотни, как один, помрачнели, а значит, все они были в курсе того, что произошло с Дереком и Пейдж. Кейт добавила этот факт в список того, что можно использовать против волков. В этот же момент она почувствовала, что отец потянул её назад, приказывая уходить.

Пока они пробирались назад к машине, не было не произнесено ни слова, и Кейт не переставала строить догадки о том, зачем отцу понадобилось показывать все это. Они уже сели в машину, когда Джерард, наконец, повернулся к дочери лицом и проговорил:

\- У тебя нет ничего, чтобы помогло бы справиться с ними раз и навсегда. Оборотни всегда будут сильнее тебя. Все, что у тебя есть, это семья. Пока у тебя есть семья – ты можешь победить, - он повернул ключ зажигания. – Без семьи – ты никто.

Кейт молча кивнула, понимая, что отец только что ответил на вопрос Оуэна, но оставила при себе рвущееся наружу несогласие с этим. Но ничего. Потерпи, папа. Очень скоро я представлю тебе доказательства своей точки зрения.

И ты будешь вынужден меня услышать.

***

Кейт начала с малого: она перестала смеяться над Хейлом и сменила презрение на равнодушный интерес. Дерек все ещё избегал общества своих друзей и многочисленных подруг, предпочитая безмолвную компанию Дейва Стейза – странного недоумка, повернутого на компьютерных технологиях, но при этом пользующегося всеобщей любовью. Стейз и Хейл были в странном состоянии своеобразной «холодной войны» с самого начала, но нормально общаться им это не мешало. Кейт не понимала, что может связывать этих двоих, но пока что это и не имело значения.

Потребовалось всего пара дней, чтобы Хейл заметил изменение в её поведении и начал провожать её долгими внимательными взглядами. Все, что требовалось от Кейт: мягко улыбаться, вовремя стрелять глазами и украдкой поглядывать в его сторону.

Мужчины такие предсказуемые создания.

Так легко, идя по коридору, невзначай задеть его боком или уронить учебники, когда парень окажется рядом и, разумеется, поможет их собрать. Пара спокойных разговоров, смущенных улыбок – и он уже сомневается: а существовало ли презрение между вами? Может, ты просто так проявляла свой интерес? А теперь просто решила не скрывать его?

Хейл стал более мрачным. Исчезла бесшабашная улыбка и уверенность в своей безупречности. В нем был отчетлив надлом, который нужно было чем-то заполнить. И у Кейт была идея на этот счет.

\- Эй, Хейл! Какие у тебя планы на счет Костра? – изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть, как можно более заинтересованной в его ответе проговорила Кейт.

Костер устраивали члены команды по лакроссу, чтобы отпраздновать удачное начало сезона – на последней игре они с блеском выиграли. Отличное мероприятие, что напиться, слегка ослабить контроль и начать доверять кому-то постороннему. Безупречный вариант.

\- Никаких, - коротко отозвался Дерек, поправляя сползший рюкзак.

\- Может, пригласишь меня? – на мгновение опустив взгляд, проговорила Кейт.

\- Ты же ненавидишь спортсменов, Кейт, - усмехнувшись, напомнил Хейл. – С чего вдруг такое внимание?

\- Я была слишком сурова, - согласилась с ним девушка, теребя край джинсовой куртки в попытке изобразить смущение. – И хочу извиниться. В последнее время произошло много ужасных событий, и все мы хотим вернуться к нормальной жизни, - Кейт заметила заинтересованный блеск в глазах юноши. – И я… я пытаюсь.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

\- Так ты пойдешь со мной? – ещё тише уточнила Кейт.

\- Да, - немного погодя, кивнул Дерек. – Я тебе позвоню, дашь свой номер?

\- Да, конечно, - вытащив клочок бумаги с заранее написанным номером, тут же откликнулась она. – Держи. До встречи.

\- До встречи, - эхом повторил Хейл, исчезая за очередным поворотом школьного коридора.

\- Дин-дон, ведьма мертва, - широко улыбнувшись, пропела про себя Кейт.

***

\- Кейт? Серьезно? Ты настолько скатился? – услышав свое имя, она напряглась и огляделась по сторонам, стараясь не выдать своего интереса.

Источник возгласа обнаружился тут же: на пожарной лестнице расположился Хейл, а рядом, немного нависая, стоял Дейв. Его очки блестели на солнце, рюкзак, нагруженный книжками, наполовину сполз с плеча, но это не мешало парню яростно размахивать руками во время разговора.

\- Она – хищница, чувак! Ты же знаешь, как она ведет себя с парнями! Она пройдется по своему сердцу, не оставив ни кусочка живой плоти! – Дейв провел рукой по взъерошенным волосам.

\- Может, она и ведет себя непривычно, но это можно объяснить, - спокойно отозвался Дерек.

\- Да, например? – насмешливо поинтересовался его собеседник.

\- Например, она влюбилась в меня, - взмахнул руками Хейл.

Стейз фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

\- Ты же не серьезно? – он потер переносицу, сдвинув очки на самый кончик носа. – Кейт Арджент и чувства? Мы об одном и том же человеке говорим? Все парни, удостоенные её внимания, были нормальными людьми до отношений с ней, а потом превратились в жалкие ничтожества. Или ты этого и хочешь?

Дерек напрягся и встал на ноги, разом возвысившись над Дейвом.

\- Неважно чего я хочу, - он сжал кулаки. – Это тебя не касается. И вообще, меня гораздо больше удивляет внезапное участие с твоей стороны, Дейв, чем внимание главной стервы школы.

\- Я никогда не лез в твою жизнь, Дерек. Помогал, когда было нужно, и не трогал, когда ты обходился без моей помощи, - более мрачным тоном заметил тот. – Но сейчас ты сбит с толку и не можешь судить здраво. Прошу тебя: подумай.

\- Мы ведь даже не друзья, - тихо проговорил Дерек. – Почему тебя вообще это волнует?

\- Есть такое понятие, Хейл - «заклятый друг» - в самый раз про нас с тобой, - усмехнулся Дейв. – Ты мне не нравишься, большую часть времени я только и делаю, что указываю тебе на твои недостатки, что, кстати говоря, порядком утомляет. Но даже я не пожелал бы тебе в пару Кейт. Не наказывай себя. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - с легким рыком отозвался Дерек, и Кейт немного подалась вперед, силясь расслышать конец разговора.

\- Я тоже любил Пейдж, - глядя Дереку прямо в лицо, проговорил Дейв.  – И знал её капельку дольше тебя. И раз она полюбила такого придурка как ты, то, прости за откровенность, Кейт Арджент тебя не заслуживает.

Кейт стиснула зубы в приступе ярости. Да, как этот мальчишка смеет?

\- Не тебе это решать, - бросил ему Дерек, порываясь уйти.

\- Дерек, - Дейв схватил его за руку, удерживая. – Прошу, будь осторожен. Не доверяй ей.

Выдернув руку из его хватки, Хейл быстро растворился в толпе учащихся, а Дейв, коротко проследив за ним взглядом, направился в противоположную сторону.

Кейт отвернулась и коротко прислонилась к стене, обдумывая услышанное. Значит, Дерек ей поверил. Легкая улыбка тронула её губы. Теперь нужно действовать осторожно. И не выпускать из виду Стейза – он может выкинуть что-нибудь неприятное. Вроде того удава в шкафчике какого-то школьного задиры.  Но ничего. Все получится.

Она уничтожит оборотней в Бикон Хилл.

***

Для парня с лицом плюшевого мишки Дерек Хейл на удивление резво обращался с автомобилем: то и дело придавливал педаль газа, резко входил в повороты и, судя по чистоте, трепетно относился к состоянию салона своей машины.

Когда машина притормозила возле её дома, Кейт даже не попыталась сделать вид, что уходит. Она повернулась телом к Хейлу и томно посмотрела на парня.

\- Это было здорово, - лишь с тенью улыбки проговорила она. – Спасибо за вечер.

\- Спасибо, что позвала, - ухмыльнулся Дерек.

Он уже был порядком растрепан: прилизанные к моменту их встречи волосы стояли торчком, галстук был сильно ослаблен, а расстегнутые верхние пуговицы открывали вид на смуглую кожу ключиц. Как бы Кейт не пыталась этого отрицать – Хейл был симпатичным парнем. Можно даже сказать лакомым кусочком. Для оборотня. Так что ничто не мешало ей получить хотя бы немного удовольствия от процесса.

Девушка подалась вперед, настойчиво прижимаясь губами к губам Хейла. 

Так. Целоваться Хейл умел. Очень хорошо. Первые несколько мгновений Кейт ещё пыталась контролировать и ход процесса, и свои мысли, но  когда Дерек с удовольствием прошелся языком по её нижней губе, утратила желание это делать. Хейл запустил руки в её волосы, углубляя поцелуй, и Кейт позволила. По телу пробежала уже забытая дрожь возбуждения, и Кейт попыталась вспомнить, когда в последний раз испытывала подобное всего лишь от поцелуя. Её руки на плечах Дерека еле заметно задрожали, притягивая того ближе, но тут Кейт увидела в глазах Хейла отрезвляющий голубой огонек и в это же мгновение отстранилась от оборотня, разрывая поцелуй.

Дереку, к счастью, её поведение не показалось чем-то необычным. Он спокойно откинул голову на подголовник и искоса посмотрел на девушку:

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да. Просто… я этого не планировала, - пытаясь привести в норму свое дыхание, отозвалась Кейт. Бросив взгляд на Хейла, она подумала, что румянец на её щеках сейчас как нельзя кстати.

\- Я тоже, - прикусил губу Дерек, и Кейт невольно усмехнулась про себя. Ага, как же. – Но это было здорово.

\- Да, - согласилась Кейт. – И я не отказалась бы повторить.

Дерек тут же замер, изумленно глядя на нее.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Более чем, - мягко проговорила девушка. – Заедешь за мной перед школой?

\- Да, - все ещё не сводя с нее пристального взгляда, проговорил Дерек. – До понедельника.

Кейт открыла дверцу машины.

\- До понедельника.

Взойдя на крыльцо, она обернулась и помахала рукой вслед отъезжающему Хейлу, а затем задумчиво опустила руку. Что в нем такого возбуждающего? Простой мальчишка с щенячьими глазками. В нем нет ничего особенного, хотя тело у него горячее для подростка – Кейт припомнила те редкие баскетбольные матчи, которые посещала. И все же  он ничем не отличался от толпы. Разве что тем, что он – оборотень. А Кейт – охотница.  И их родители не обрадуются, узнав об их отношениях. Но, в конце концов, опасность только подстегивает, верно?

\- Кейт! – её мать распахнула дверь в дом. – Ты собираешься простоять на крыльце до утра?

Девушка повернулась, медленно прошла мимо матери внутрь дома и начала подниматься по лестнице.

\- Надеюсь, ты не создашь нам неприятностей с Хейлами, - вдруг раздался мрачный голос матери.

Кейт замерла, ликующе улыбнулась, а вслух произнесла:

\- Нет, мама. Никаких проблем, - а затем, дождавшись тихих шагов матери, шепотом добавила, - больше никогда не будет проблем с ними. Обещаю.

***

Следующий месяц они шли как по расписанию: первые три дня после танцев Дерек убеждался, что поцелуй не случайность, потом последовал короткий разговор о «чувствах», во время которого Кейт еле сумела сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, затем Хейл сводил её на свидание, на котором они целовались девяносто процентов времени, а под конец Кейт даже позволила ему распустить руки. В общем, из кино мальчик уезжал полностью убежденный в своей неотразимости. Далее последовал этап огласки. Они стали появляться всюду вместе, ходили за ручки и смотрели друг на друга сладко-сахарными взглядами. Вернее, Дерек смотрел. По счастью, у Кейт оказалось достаточно таланта и выдержки для того, чтобы убедить вервульфа в своей искренности. И Дерек начал с ней говорить. Много. А Кейт очень внимательно слушала, не забывая загадочно улыбаться, смеяться его шуткам и периодически прерывать разговор настойчивыми поцелуями.

Кейт наслаждалась процессом. Было что-то притягательное в запретности того, что она хотела сделать. Она постоянно была начеку, боясь выдать себя родителям: отец у нее переживаний не вызывал – он то и дело исчезал на охоте, а вот мать часто заваливала её вопросами, словно допрашивая, и подозрительно смотрела, словно Кейт вдруг превратилась в нечто непонятное.

Её заводила опасность. Каждое мгновение с Дереком было пронизано едким ароматом адреналина, страха и ненависти, бурлившим в её теле вместо крови. Сердце заполошно билось, пульс отдавался эхом в висках, а желание переспать с Хейлом смешивалось с желанием выпустить ему пулю в лоб. Из дробовика. Ему и его семейке.

Спустя ещё пару недель Дерек пригласил Кейт на семейный ужин. Хейлы вели себя подчеркнуто вежливо. Все, поголовно. Даже пресловутая Лора, которая за всю учебу в школе вряд ли сказала ей хотя бы пару слов, вела себя так, словно они с Кейт - старые подруги. Мать Дерека открыто улыбалась, интересовалась её учебой, планами на колледж, спрашивала о самочувствии родителей, отец шутил о спорте и спрашивал её мнения о последней игре баскетбольной команды Бикон Хиллз (выигранной благодаря Дереку, конечно), какой-то холеный парень – Питер, как позже вспомнила Кейт, - отпускал пошлые шуточки и намеки, а младшая сестра Дерека, Кора, постоянно говорила ей нелепые комплементы.

Кейт тошнило от них. Чем более человечно они себя вели, тем больше ей хотелось встать и закричать на них. Высказать все, что накипело. Указать им на их место возле будки. Стереть в порошок, растоптать, утопить, уничтожить, сжечь так, чтобы даже хоронить было не кого.

Ни больше. Ни меньше.

А почему бы и нет?

Было бы желание. А способ найдется. Не зря же она строила глазки этому кретину химику.

***

\- Увидимся на перемене! – Дерек махнул ей рукой и скрылся в классе, а Кейт, наконец, сняла уже порядком надоевшую маску милой девочки с лица.

Встряхнув головой, она направилась к кабинету химии, как вдруг уверенная мужская рука утянула в её сторону черной лестницы. Уже приготовившись к нападению, Кейт вырвала свою руку и только потом посмотрела на своего «похитителя».

\- Я могла бы догадаться, - скривившись, проговорила девушка, потирая плечо, на котором, почти наверняка, останутся синяки. – Чего тебе, Стейз?

Дейв поправил очки и, сжав кулаки, ответил:

\- Оставь Дерека в покое.

\- Что? – возмущение Кейт было вполне искренним. – С какой-то стати?

\- Думаешь, ты тут самая умная? – ухмыльнулся парень. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать. Оставь Хейлов в покое. Они тебе ничего не сделали.

\- Ты бредишь, - коротко резюмировала Кейт – умение отрицать наличие оборотней и охотников было одной из тех вещей, которым девушка научилась в первую очередь.

\- О-о-о, если бы, - горько усмехнулся Дейв. – Оставь его в покое, Арджент.

\- Что-то ты заладил: оставь, оставь, - ехидно протянула она. – Тебе-то какое дело? Или ты в него влюбился?

\- Не переводи стрелки, это не твое поле, Кейт, - шагнув ближе, съязвил Стейз. – Я знаю, кто ты, Арджент. Знаю, чем занимается твоя семья. Оружие, серьезно? Ещё бы профессиональными охотниками назвались, а то тупой не догадается, - Кейт тихо сжала кулаки, удерживая себя от неуместных вопросов и желания врезать уроду, полезшему не в свое дело. – Я знаю, кто такие Хейлы. Они ни в чем не виноваты. Оставь. Их. В покое.

\- А иначе что? – яростно выдохнула Кейт прямо ему в лицо. – Остановишь меня? Нажалуешься на меня? Сообщишь в полицию? Кто тебе вообще поверит, ты, ничтожество? Или ты у нас внезапно стал вершителем справедливости? Убьешь меня?

\- Нет, я тебя не убью, - спокойно ответил Дейв. – Но поверь, лучше бы это был я, чем то, что тебя ожидает.

\- Ничего ты мне не сделаешь, - усмехнулась Арджент и, развернувшись, ушла.

***

Она переспала с Дереком тем же вечером. На заднем сиденье его машины. Темно, грязно, жарко. От их дыхания запотели стекла машины, как в каком-то гребанном Титанике. Пальцы Дерека, его губы, язык скользили по коже и горячили кровь. Сорванное дыхание, короткие стоны и пошлые хлопки плоти.

Они толком даже не разделись. Кейт просто стащила с него брюки ниже колен и расстегнула рубашку, а Дерек избавил её от трусиков и задрал вверх юбку, а когда рукой принялся ласкать её грудь, молча сорвал хлипкий лифчик.

Бесстыже. Запретно.

Хейл в кой-то веки молчал, вбиваясь в её тело, остервенело сжимая пальцы на бедрах до боли, но Кейт было откровенно плевать. Её тело пело. Она задыхалась от обжигающего желания, пламенем горевшего внутри нее, выгибалась дугой, сжимала руками накаченные плечи оборотня, то и дело, напоминая себе, что она должна сделать, и громко стонала, в душе проклиная свое тело за безвольность.

Но чувство экстаза, электрическим током прокатившееся по её телу до самых кончиков пальцев, смыло какие-либо сожаления и угрызения совести.

Вот теперь он полностью принадлежит ей.

***

\- Нам просто кинуть это в дом и все? – уточнил молодой мужчина, сжимая в руке бутылку с тщательно рассчитанным объемом коктейля Молотова.

\- И не попасться, - уточнила Кейт, а затем протянула свернутые купюры. – Это задаток. Остальное будет ждать вас в условленном месте.

\- Понятно, - кивнул второй.

\- Убедитесь, что все двери заперты, - напомнила девушка. – И не трепитесь.

\- Мы не идиоты.

\- Я надеюсь, - усмехнулась Кейт, перед своим уходом.

***

В ночь пожара Кейт стояла на трассе в том самом месте, в котором отец оставлял машину, когда они пробирались к дому Хейлов, и наблюдала за самым большим костром в своей жизни.  Красные языки пламени взмывались вверх даже над верхушками старых елей, а дым клубился гораздо выше. Она не слышала криков, но чувствовала запах сгоревшей хвои, деревьев и пластмассы. Какое-то время назад мимо нее пронеслась пожарная машина, но, видимо, быстро потушить кострище им не удалось.

Ликующая улыбка не сходила с лица девушки. Получилось. Все получилось. Они мертвы. Чертовы оборотни, чертовы Хейлы, с их показной человечностью, мертвы. Кейт рассмеялась, чувствуя, как на душе становиться легко-легко, словно кто-то убрал руку, все это время сжимавшую её сердце.

Она справилась.

Счастье не покидало её всю дорогу домой. Заходя внутрь, она улыбалась и совершенно не обращала внимания на окружающих, пока по пути к лестнице, не натолкнулась на мать, перегородившую ей путь.

В её глазах было что-то… Кейт много раз видела свою мать сосредоточенной, иногда разозленный, почти всегда – равнодушной, и лишь изредка – для отца – довольной и счастливой. Девушка уже хотела спросить, что случилось, как неожиданная боль обожгла её щеку и челюсть, а голова по инерции отклонилась в противоположную от удара сторону.

\- Ты – идиотка, - с холодной яростью выдохнула её мать. – Ты всех нас погубишь.

\- Я сделала то, что нужно, - не стала отнекиваться Кейт, прекрасно понимая, что Мариза уже в курсе всего произошедшего. – Я сделала то, - постепенно повышая голос, проговорила она, - на что у вас с отцом, оказалась кишка тонка!

Новый удар. С той же стороны. Кейт почувствовала, как из уголка рта сбежала струйка крови, и вытерла её рукавом куртки.

\- Ты – девчонка! – вибрирующим тоном проговорила Мариза Арджент. – Ты думала, что ты тут самая умная? Что ты сильнее меня? Сильнее отца? Что ты одна знаешь, что нужно делать? Что мы оставляли их в живых просто так? – она подошла ближе и схватила Кейт за горло.

Хватка у матери оказалась внезапно сильной. Кейт быстро почувствовала нехватку воздуха и ухватилась за руку матери, отчаянно пытаясь разжать её длинные пальцы. Грудная клетка разрывалась от боли, тело до последнего старалось сделать вдох, но Кейт оставалось лишь открывать и раскрывать рот, словно выброшенная на сушу рыбешка. Когда глаза начали закатываться за веки, Мариза ослабила хватку, и Кейт мешком рухнула на пол, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и сдирая кашлем горло.

\- Ты – ничто, Кейт, - мать смотрела на нее сверху вниз. – Ты не способна принимать мудрые решения. Ты не способна повести семью, когда меня не станет, - Кейт подняла глаза. – По счастью, ты не последняя женщина в семье. Из Эллисон выйдет отличный лидер. Кристофер и Виктория об этом позаботится. А ты, - она наклонилась и ухватила её за подбородок, - навсегда останешься всего лишь девчонкой, решившей поиграть в охоту.

Отпустив её, Мариза отошла в гостиную и принялась собирать что-то в большие коробки.

\- Собирайся. Мы уезжаем.

\- Но… - хрипло выдохнула Кейт.

\- Сейчас же, - коротко повысила голос её мать, а затем, дождавшись, пока Кейт встала на ноги, повернулась и добавила. – И запомни, Кейт: когда охотник хочет убить оборотня, он стреляет ему в голову. Все остальное: работа дилетанта.

_***_

_Ледяная вода взметнулась, выпуская его из своего плена,  и Стайлз сел, схватившись за края ванны, выкашливая остатки воды из легких. Краем глаза он заметил, как дернулся у стены Скотт и показался в дверях Дитон._

_\- Сколько меня не было? – совладав с кашлем, спросил он._

_\- Тридцать два часа, - ответил Скотт, накидывая полотенце ему на плечи. – Почти полдень._

_\- Я не смог, - тяжело дыша, проговорил Стайлз, утирая лицо. – Я не смог остановить её. Мне не хватило совсем чуть-чуть._

_\- Я предупреждал, - заметил Дитон. – Изменение реальности – сложная вещь, слишком много тонкостей._

_\- Я могу попытаться ещё раз, - вставая на ноги и выбираясь из ванной полностью, заметил Стилински._

_\- Нет, - возразил Скотт. – Нет, Стайлз, ты туда больше не полезешь. Твое сердце едва билось, Неметон может не отпустить тебя в следующий раз._

_\- Подумаешь, буду рубиться в го на старом пне до конца жизни! – фыркнул тот. – Я могу._

_\- Нет, - повторил Скотт. – Ты не обязан это делать._

_Стайлз вздохнул:_

_\- Я вижу, как это его гложет. Иногда он почти забывает об этом. Радуется. Смеется. А потом снова начинает себя наказывать._

_\- Дерек справляется, Стайлз, - не согласился Дитон. – Возможно лучше, чем кто-либо из нас. И потом, у него есть Кора, Питер. Вы. У него есть семья. Ему есть за что бороться. Оставь это._

_Стилински растрепал мокрые волосы, тут же вставшие торчком, и кивнул:_

_\- Ладно._

_Скотт ободряюще сжал его плечи, а потом передал сухие вещи._

_\- Давай, переодевайся. Мама ждет нас на ужин, - он передал ему телефон. – Шерифа я предупредил, а вот Малия звонила уже раз пять._

_\- Блин, я попал, - пробормотал Стайлз одновременно с завибрировавшим телефоном. – А вот и она, - он принял вызов.  – Да, детка, как дела? Нет, со мной все в порядке! Где был? Со Скоттом, помогал в лечебнице с… сенбернаром, точно! Эта такая большая псина с золотистой шерстью! И я… Нет, никаких проблем! Нет, никто не умер! Нет, клянусь, все нормально! Я цел и не вредим! Что? Сенбернар? Да, он тоже в полном порядке! – воодушевленно восклицал Стайлз, стаскивая с себя мокрые вещи. – Но что это мы все обо мне? Как прошел твой день?.._


End file.
